1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a spacer for a contact in an electrical connector and a method of assembling the connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,525 to Hunt et al. discloses an electrical connector with a locking insert. U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,822 to Van Baelen discloses a terminal junction system having retainers, a contact strip, and a housing with barrier blocks. Other relevant U.S. patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,090,764; 3,456,231; 3,725,852; 3,397,384; and 4,580,863.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector.